Tear's Are A Bleeding Soul
by NekoAllenLover
Summary: "To disappear would mean nothing... The world would continue its never changing route around the sun, and people would continue their never ending cycle of being born, living an organized life, and then dying. Nothing can change that... Especially not the death of a single child that has no hope for that very same world..." Yullen! First T Fic, since I'm not sure about the Lemon.


**Hate me! I made ANOTHER NEW STORY WITH UPLOADING ANOTHER CHAPTER! *cries* I hate myself so much! I have been looking over my other stories, and i'm going to upload some Love Like Cats & Dogs. If you don't want this, then please tell me! I need someone to tell me to focus on one thing so I can be motivated to make that chapter, and then I can move on to a different story that I ALSO NEGLECTED! **

**Anyway, most will probably skip this section of me talking, and that's fine as long as you like my stories, even though I don't, I want to say that this story will not be tragic. I NEVER write tragedies, and when I do... It's just sad. I don't EVER kill my main characters! :) So far. xD**

**Just warning to those who will not even LOOK at stories if they're sad: this is not a sad story. Well, at least not to me, but then again... I'm giving this Allen my personality, so...we may have a problem :I**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

The slow drive to the unknown destination seemed to go one forever...almost as if the world was being created as we went farther down, but we never moved from the place we started from...

The car was silent, the radio untouched... Music always seemed to know what was happening in your life, and reflected back at you... But it only ever made the situation more real...

"Allen... Don't feel so down... You are only going to stay with my friend until the problem back home is settled. I'll come back immediately to pick you up once a decision is made, okay?" Cross tried a smile, but it was sad, and lonely.

Cross wasn't even able to convince himself...

There was no answer for his question, because there wasn't a need.

The destination would break the horizon, and the never ending journey down the never changing road would stop. Nothing said could change that fate.

So the continuation of the silent journey followed after the heavy sigh from Cross. He only wanted to help, but knowing this wasn't going to affect the feelings of anger.

Anger at being betrayed...

The tears never came... Even when the news was first revealed...they never came...and it seems as if they still won't.

But that's also fine, because tears didn't solve the problems of the world... And they definitely didn't change the unchangeable...

They were just a sign of weakness. A sign of submission, at realizing the helplessness of a predicament...and excepting it.

Because eyes are the gateway to the soul... And tears are the sign of the soul bleeding.

But the soul needs to be alive for it to bleed.

And that's why the tears never came...and they never will.

"We're here, Allen." Stated as the car was killed.

It didn't even make a sound as the source of life was taken from it.

The cool door was promptly open and slowly closed... Slamming it wouldn't change a thing.

Cross opened the trunk and took the baggage, even though the reassuring statement was that it wouldn't be long, there was everything in those much-too-large suitcases, "I'll go get Tiedoll, don't move from where you are right now."

His words held no meaning as there was no where to go, but where he was already.

Cross left swiftly, probably uncomfortable with leaving a child by themselves, especially when that child was only four years of age.

But what matters to a child that has no future is irrelevant when that child has no place in that world.

To disappear would mean nothing... The world would continue its never changing route around the sun, and people would continue their never ending cycle of being born, living an organized life, and then dying.

Nothing can change that... Especially not the death of a single child that has no hope for that very same world...

Cross came back with a man that looked much older than was expected of a friend of Cross.

They were not alone, as two other people, seemingly children for they were much smaller than Cross and his acquaintance, raced behind the older man.

"Allen, this is the friend, Tiedoll, I was talking about. He will be taking care of you from this day on until the situation at home is finished, understand?" Cross asked.

A simple nod was sufficient enough to make Cross feel at ease with his decision, as he spoke 'adult-stuff' with Tiedoll, the two children from before peeked from behind the older man.

One was a girl with short purple hair tied into two pigtails, one each side of her head; the other was a small boy with short brown hair and purple markings on his face, highlighting his eyes and making his cheeks stand out. They could be called similar to a tattoo, but they must be almost the same as the one Cross likes to hide from others.

He says all the time to never show others...to never tell others...that its existence is as a curse... That's the reason he always puts on the make-up before ever leaving the house with his 'child.'

But, it doesn't matter if the world knew of this 'curse'...because the world only cares for those it loves...

That's why it doesn't matter.

The children behind Tiedoll's legs started whispering to each other... Breaking the trance of thoughts.

They both stepped out from behind their only protection in the open area at the same time, probably because they did a countdown before in their whispered conversation.

"What's your name?" The boy with markings as, but there was no reason to answer.

The girl with pigtails elbowed the other child, "You have to give your own name before asking others theirs! You're so rude! I'm Lenalee by the way." She smiled kindly.

"Daiysa..." The boy mumbled as he rubbed his arm.

"What about you?" The girl asked again.

But there was no reason to give a name. The conversation had continued without personal input from all sides, and it would go on even if the identities were never revealed.

That's just how the world is...

When the children's desired answer never came, as it never has, they pouted at their inability to find the information they were looking for...

Cross and Tiedoll overheard the conversation, as the quickly soothed the children's plight...

Because they were the children blessed by this never changing world...

"He doesn't talk." Cross convened.

"His name is Allen. Also, where is Yu? I told you all to come and meet our guest." Tiedoll was clearly displeased by the absence of this Yu, so much so he yelled for the child to come forth immediately.

The child didn't appear, but that wasn't of any concern as Cross stated he had to leave.

Getting back into the car that started this journey, and ended it, he once again sparked it to life. The roar of the engine was the cry of the vehicle as it was happy at being used... Being needed...

The life of a vehicle is simple, but it's the simplicity that makes it so craved from.

To sleep in a peaceful oblivion, with no fears, until needed, and then awakened to be used and to see the world that welcomed you, the very life that escaped the unwanted.

But if that life was possible...it still wouldn't change the loneliness of existing.

Because the world was never welcoming to the unneeded, and that's why oblivion would be the eternal slumber all humans are met with in the end, after seeing everything.

Except...nothing would be the memories of the things seen.

Numbly standing there was all that was permitted as the same cursed thing that drove away the familiarity, left the unwanted in the strangeness of the new world...but this world was the same as the one that abandoned it's unneeded child...

Because no matter the place, it will always get rid of what it doesn't need, and the title of unwanted will not fade...and it never will...

"Is that bastard finally gone?" A voice from seemingly nowhere spoke with annoyance, the source was one that lived, but it had the same tinge of boredom at living as a person who had everything, but held nothing.

The screen-door to the house opened as a new child showed himself.

The child was beautiful, and although his elegant face was frowning, it didn't stop him from being the definition of handsome. His long smooth raven hair was left untouched as it drafted over his shoulders lightly.

"Yu, you finally showed yourself! And don't call Cross a bastard. Actually, don't call ANYONE a bastard, it's a mean word." Tiedoll scolded the boy named Yu.

The handsome child glared at Lenalee for a reason unknown, but apparently unimportant as she simply stuck her tongue at him, "That's exactly the reason why I'm calling him that. He left a four years old at someone else's house, and he doesn't know when he'll come pick him up! A FOUR years old child! Bastard..." Yu walked toward Tiedoll, but turned to look at hid new 'guest.'

"He had to leave Allen here, Yu. I can't tell you why, but something is currently happening back at their household, and he didn't want Allen there for reasons you don't need to know." Tiedoll explained to Yu, but the child wasn't interested in excuses. His opinion stood where it was.

"So, your name is Allen. You're more like a Moyashi... That's your name from now on." Yu exclaimed as he looked for something he wouldn't find.

The name was an insult maybe, but that wasn't important... But the reason why it wasn't important slipped through wall that was built a few months ago.

All that occupied that now empty space was the child in front of me. The same eyes that couldn't shed a single tear couldn't move from the boy's face... And it seemed like he shared my sentiment as he touched the same cheek that was only touched by Cross.

He felt the foreign skin underneath and pulled his hand away...his face grimaced into a disgusted one... And something died...

The weight of the world on the small shoulders of 'the poor forgotten four years old child' crushed the useless creature that dared to come uninvitated, but it wasn't met with resistance...

Instead, the strong, young legs that slept the entire journey, collapsed...

Yu took his eyes away from his hand and screamed as the ground broke the skin that was hiding away the unwanted blood. Lenalee and Daiysa came to Yu's side the moment he screamed, and Tiedoll asked why their guest suddenly dropped.

It was as useless of a question as the person who caused their worry...they were all standing there...watching...but, they seemed to be unable to process what they witnessed.

But, that didn't matter...

Something that never should've been alive died... And that's okay.

Because, just as the hope for Yu to never change is unwavering...

These eyes will never cry...

* * *

**All my new stories will have to have a minimum of 5 chapters before I upload them, this one is an exception as I wanted to know if you guys wanted it to be first or third person with Allen, and Kanda. I have some other projects that i'm working on that I will not tell in detail, but one already has three completed chapters, and another has 2. So, strangely enough, i'm doing pretty good. **

**I will not put up a new chapter of THIS story until I have FIVE people tell me what they what this story to be. I know I have no right to ask anything of you guys because i'm such a horrible author in more ways than one, but i'd really appreciate ANY feedback you have for me!**

**Pretend that is YouTube, and comment like that! **

**Anyway, enough with my self-hating, and rambles, I will end this here will a farewell and happy wishes:**

**Have A Great Day, and A Peaceful Night! :)**


End file.
